Parent-Teacher Conference
by goldfishfordinner
Summary: Bumbleby AU in which Yang is a school teacher and Blake is a parent of one of Yang's students.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Bumbleby AU. First fanfic. Thanks for reading.**

**I don't own RWBY or its characters.**

**EDIT: I apologize, I'm new to this and haven't a clue what I'm doing. I could've sworn I marked this as 'complete'. I really didn't have any intention of making this a multi-chapter fic and I am sincerely sorry if I got some people's hope up that it would be continued. With that said, I might add more. Writing doesn't come easily to me, so no guarantees. I also could've sworn I marked Blake and Yang as the characters of the story, but I guess you could've guessed that from my summary. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy the story...**

"Thank you, Ms. Xiao Long. Have a good night."

"Goodnight." Yang forced a smile for the young parents, but as soon as their backs disappeared through the 1st grade classroom door, she rolled her lilac eyes and shook her head. _Idiot, _she thought, _he's lucky his wife was there, or else my fist would have given him something else to look at besides my chest. _

Parent-teacher conferences always produced at least one leering father, and Yang found those who did it in the presence of their wives most reprehensible. It took a lot of self-control not to pummel oglers. Yang tiredly reminded herself that this was why she preferred children anyway. She had little patience for adults.

"Ah, geez," Yang mumbled to herself and rubbed her eyes. _Only two more students. C'mon, you can make it. _Yang glanced at the clock as she shuffled papers around her desk. She had five minutes until the next parent, and she languidly fumbled through her students' folders until she found _Belladonna, Kip. _Yang smiled to herself at the sight of the name. _This one will be easy._

Kip was the ideal student. Quiet, respectful, smart. She never caused problems, preferring to keep her head in a book rather than pander to her classmates' burgeoning gossip skills (5 year olds having only just begun to understand what adults do when they 'talk'). It was no surprise to Yang that the black-haired girl was ahead of her peers in reading, though she did wish the student would socialize a bit more. New this year, little was known about Kip's family, but Yang sensed that at the skill level she read and at the respectful behavior she exhibited, Kip had a decent home life.

Yang recalled the vestige of her first - and only - memory of Kip's mother. It was the first day of class and the mother had accompanied Kip to her new school. Yang never met the woman, but she caught sight of her talking to the principal in the hallway, her back to the class. Her obsidian hair cascaded to her shoulder blades like water, and the way her locks fell down her back encouraged Yang's eyes further down. Yang liked the sight, but she had standards – no eyeing her students' parents – and she quickly tore her attention back to her class. It was a shame, because Yang later discovered that Kip's father was out of the picture.

"Ms. Xiao Long?"

Yang shook her head of the memory and looked up into the golden eyes of her next conference. _Whoa. A bit more vibrant than Kip's. _After a barely noticeable moment of hesitation (at least Yang hoped it wasn't noticeable), Yang stood from her seat and extended her hand, "Ms. Belladonna. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Blake Belladonna took the proffered hand with a polite smile, "You, as well." She accepted the seat Yang gestured to, and after she had seated herself, casually watched as her daughter's teacher returned to her own chair.

Blake crossed one leg over the other and settled into the seat. She rested her clasped hands lightly in her lap. Her face remained politely pleasant but her eyes shown with slight curiosity. Yang took all of this as a good sign. Most parents were pleasant enough, but some were merely putting on a façade to get through the conference. Blake Belladonna seemed to be one of those parents who would be genuinely concerned about her child's progress.

"How are you tonight?" Yang began the customary pleasantries, using the cliché question to remind herself to remain professional.

"I'm well, thank you. And you?" A clean, black eyebrow hitched ever so slightly in cadence to the question, and Yang had to briefly cast her eyes to Kip's folder to get her bearings. She recovered by resting her forearms onto the desk and folding her hands together. Casual action could always force her back to the present.

"Uh, pretty good, actually. This is going to be one of my easiest conferences tonight," Yang laughed shortly, and after that, she easily continued to detail Kip's academic and social progress to the patiently listening parent.

The meeting ran smoothly. Blake never interrupted, and Yang noticed only the briefest of smiles or head nods at mentions of Kip's talents or struggles.

"That's about it. I have no concerns other than what I've mentioned. Kip is an absolute delight to have in class, and it seems like she likes it here, but she talks so little it's hard to say. Does she talk to you about school?" Yang finished up her side of the conversation.

Blake shrugged her shoulders, perhaps the most emotion Yang had seen all night. "She talks about you."

Yang's eyebrows shot up at the comment. Perhaps if not for Blake's sly smile, Yang would have reacted more appropriately, but all she managed was a dumbfounded "Oh." After an obviously long moment, Yang remembered to add, "What about me?"

"She says you interrupt her reading too much, but you're nice enough."

_I can work on that. _Yang nodded her head in understanding.

"And you smile too much."

_Smile _too_ much? _Yang's head stopped nodding.

"And you talk too much."

_Says the girl who doesn't talk at all. _Yang's eyes narrowed.

"And your jokes are terrible."

_My jokes are gold! _Yang shoved away the nagging reminder that none of her students actuallylaugh at her jokes. "Hmph. Yeah, well, my students are a tough crowd. I'd like to see her do better," Yang all but spluttered, and then cringed slightly at her attitude. _Real mature, Yang. _

But before Yang could get very far in silently berating herself, her brain's neural activity took a breath-stopping nosedive at the woman before her. Blake's eyes gleamed with amusement, and her mouth had set into a sizable, smug, beautiful smirk.

_Oh. Shit. _At least Yang's neurons were working enough to throw her Parents-Off-Limits standard out the window. She was only slightly brought back to conscious thought with Blake's next question.

"Is that all? I think your next conference is here."

"Uh. Yeah, yeah. That's all." _Think, Yang. Think!_

"Well, then. Thank you, Ms. Xiao Long. Have a good night." Blake rose from her seat and turned to go, but the movement caught Yang's full attention.

She jumped from her seat, "Wait!"

Blake looked back abruptly, startled at the outburst. Yang noticed the surprise and sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "I mean, uh. Well, in a couple weeks the 1st and 2nd graders are going to the zoo, and, uh, we could use some more chaperones." Yang tried to not look so hopeful, but she maintained eye contact with Blake, and put on an air of professionalism. "It would be really helpful."

Blake's initial look of confusion flowed into amusement, and she smirked again, "What day?"

Yang's smile could have made a blind man see, "Tuesday."


	2. Addendum

**A/N: So I know people wanted more, and I've been trying, but everything I've written is garbage, not to mention none of it fits together. I did write this bit, which is just a description of a character. It doesn't progress the story at all, but maybe if I post it, I will be motivated to continue trying. **

**Kip**

Kip Belladonna was a quiet girl and not just because she rarely spoke.

She could walk into the classroom in the morning, put her backpack away, take out her homework, and be seated all before Yang even noticed her arrival.

Her voice was like dust, lost in the air if her syllables were thrown too thinly. If they were melded into words, and her words into sentences, her voice would gain sensible lift and then collect in a listener's ear until a more boisterous noise pushed it out. Yang wondered briefly if Kip had even come out of the womb crying, and if she didn't, had her eyes screamed her survival at the doctor, and then, perhaps, indignation when he whacked her back to get her to yell.

Even her appearance was quiet. She had thick black hair that subdued her face rather than framed it. Where her mother's eyes were polished gold coins, hers were slightly worn copper pennies. They could flash burnt orange in certain angles of light, and they were, probably, Kip's main avenue of dialog, but even they shadowed their emotions most of the time.

For all that Kip did not stand out, Yang had the impression that she simply existed as part of the backdrop instead of choosing to hide there. And like a backdrop, her existence was ignored, taken for granted. Events unfurled around her, and she took note of them, whether the people involved wanted her to or not. Yang decided that if Kip were to open a box containing a cat, reality would remain blissfully unaware of her presence. That is, of course, until she willed it otherwise.

**I chose 'Kip' because Blake reminds me of a black panther and the most iconic black panther in my life was Bagheera from The Jungle Book written by Rudyard Kipling. It also works 'cuz Blake and books and of course she'd name her kid after an author. Also, Kip's character came out a bit extreme, but that's how writing works; can't describe average (at least I can't).**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: FYI, no faunus in this AU. Thanks to anyone who stuck around to read more. Likely more forthcoming, though, again, not soon.**

**Chapter 2: Field Trip**

The morning of the field trip, students, teachers, and chaperones congregated before the school's entrance while they waited for the buses that would transport them to the Vale Zoo. Yang's class stood next to the 2nd graders, and Yang had positioned herself and Blake closest to the older students without being among them.

"Those two women coming together-" Yang was directing Blake's gaze about fifteen feet (perfect eavesdropping distance) to their left where a dark-haired woman was striding up to a blonde," –are the 2nd grade teachers, Ms. Goodwitch and Ms. Fall. I don't know what you've heard about them, but they get along about as well as cats and dogs."

("Goodwitch. I didn't think your mouth could smile.")

"Apparently they were roommates in college. Had a falling out. And then they both ended up at the same school! Why is beyond me. Been here nearly ten years."

("Yes, Ms. Fall. It's not every day I get the opportunity to throw you in a lion pit.")

"They can get pretty brutal with each other."

("Please, Goodwitch. Your ripe, spinsterly stench will have the lions dead before you get within throwing distance.")

"Their classes don't get along too well either."

("Would you tell your students to keep their hands to themselves?")

"Glynda – that's Ms. Goodwitch – runs a tight ship. No nonsense, disciplined. She appears calm, but don't be fooled."

("Misters Bronzewing and Thrush! Leave Misters Lark and Winchester alone, _please_.")

"Cinder – Ms. Fall – has no problem letting you know what she thinks."

("Lark and Winchester! Enough with the patty cake! You can play handsies with the boys some other time.")

Yang turned to Blake, finally noticing the woman's alarmed expression. "Oh, don't worry, they're not so bad."

("_Gentlemen."_)("BOYS!")

"See? Their bark is worse than their bite."

"Mm." Blake looked doubtful, but she returned her focus to Yang and asked, "Their classes are traveling on a different bus?"

"Yup! And they go on a separate tour at the zoo."

"And that's a good idea? To have them together?"

"Well, the principal and school nurse travel with them all day. For reasons." Yang smiled sheepishly.

Their attention was shifted to their own students when a wave of excited squeals rose up. "Oh, the bus is here." Yang made to move up to the front of her class, but turned back to Blake. "You wanna sit together? I can tell you all about the time Mr. Ozpin caught Cinder blowing spitballs at Glynda during a staff meeting."

Blake's gold orbs twinkled with amusement. "Sure."

While Yang wrangled her students back into formation – a particularly gleeful blond boy by the name of Jaune (if Yang's screams were any indication) had misjudged his berth and accidentally backhanded the other class chaperone, Velvet Scarlatina – Blake silently headed to the back of the line. If anyone had been watching, they would have seen the upward quirk of a smile trying to be contained. Kip turned back to the ruckus of her classmates.

Yang spent the bus ride regaling Blake of Cinder/Glynda standoffs and Jauney-boy mishaps and later, when school gossip became too trite and impersonal, about her younger sister and their childhood, and then, about herself. As much as Yang wanted to flirt with her seatmate, she knew the setting to be inappropriate and the ethics questionable. Besides, Yang had no knowledge of where Blake's romantic interest lay, and there was little reason to attempt to pursue a relationship where none may even have been possible. If she couldn't seduce the raven-haired beauty, she could certainly befriend her.

Once they arrived at the Vale Zoo, however, Yang was kept preoccupied with maintaining order and ensuring her students remained respectfully attentive towards the tour guide. Blake remained at the back of the pack, and though she expected little was needed of her, it turned out that Yang's depiction of Jaune was disappointingly accurate, as she found – inexplicably – she had keep him from somehow tripping into one animal exhibit or another. By the end of the trip, she was ready to drop him to the crocodiles, but for the sake of whatever poor soul was unlucky enough to be his mother, she refrained.

Yang didn't have an excuse to sit with Blake for the ride back to school. Blake ended up sitting with Kip anyway. Yang snuck a look back across her shoulder once when her curiosity could not be reined any longer. Kip was rested up against Blake's side, her head was tucked into the crevice between her mother's arm and the seatback, and her eyes were closed. Blake was sitting aisle-side looking across her daughter's head to the window. She was staring into the setting sun, and the shadows of the trees and power lines alternated across her face with the marmalade hue of the sunset. Her gold irises shone more copper in the onslaught of the fiery rays, but flashed like beacons when plunged in shadow.

Yang continued to stare, and at a particularly thick copse of trees, Blake's eyes stood out as stars in the night sky, until she turned them deliberately on Yang. The blonde teacher felt, all too figuratively, like a deer caught in headlights. Her face remained frozen as it was when staring – neutral, watching. Blake looked much the same. In the impending seconds, Yang could feel her face burn with embarrassment, and she had enough decency to half-smile, half-grimace in apology. Blake simply smirked, and the way her face transitioned so flawlessly into amusement gave Yang the impression she had been smirking the whole time. But before Yang could respond, her attention was torn to a student who was attempting to move seats.

"Jaune! Sit down!"

And the moment was broken.

**A/N: Thanks to all reviewers and especially Reeve3 and MelonPeel for the advice and support.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: To Google or Not To Google**

The Saturday after the field trip, Yang – partly due to having just woken up and partly due to a certain black-haired beauty occupying an alarming amount of space in her brain – blearily shuffled to the couch. Still in her sleeping garb, she carried a cup of extra-black coffee in one hand and a laptop in the other. As she settled into the corner of the plush sofa, she heard her front door push open, followed closely by the thudding of sneakered feet, which was itself followed by two unmistakable voices.

"….at the grocery – Sun, no running in the house – store with his mother…."

The voices were moving to the kitchen, directly behind Yang's position. Because of the lack of a wall between the kitchen and den, motes of the conversation easily floated to Yang's ears, though she was hardly awake or focused enough to notice. Yang's attention was on her laptop, which she was unsuccessfully popping open, until she hazily recalled turning it 180 degrees. _I need more coffee... _

A voice called cheerily from the kitchen, "Hey Yang," but the effervescence did little to wake the addressee up. The voice belonged to Yang's younger sister, Ruby Rose. Ruby was doing something in the kitchen, as Yang's perception registered little of the indistinct noises emanating from behind her.

Yang only mumbled in reply, "Mornin'."

"Morning? It's practically noon already." The second voice, not chipper like the first but more tedious, belonged to Weiss Schnee, a friend of Ruby's and Yang's from childhood. White-haired and blue-eyed, Weiss was the epitome of prim and proper. She was raised in a wealthy household and played the part accordingly. Her father owned a dozen IHOPs across the Vale region; the man was a pancake aficionado and an IHOP devotee. He scorned non-IHOP entities, tailoring his business practice to target competition, especially a subpar restaurant chain he particularly hated – Denny's. Despite his wealth, Mr. Schnee's mission to see an IHOP utopia fortunately met limited success, though he continued to try.

Weiss was a single child until 8 years earlier when the Schnee's adopted a baby boy. The baby was found abandoned in a cardboard box at IHOP #2657 by Mr. Schnee himself. At the time, Mr. Schnee was not even cognizant of the possibility that he could adopt a child, but then he peered curiously upon the newborn and saw that the poor baby was wrapped unmistakably in the abhorrent yellow of a Denny's t-shirt. A paper inside the box indicated the newborn's name as Sun Wukong. Mr. Schnee took him home immediately.

It was this boy that caused the sudden pressure change in the couch cushion next to Yang. "Hey Yang!"

Yang was little prepared to attend the morning's activities, but she heartily tried for Sun. "Hey to you, Monkey Man." She greeted Sun's extended fist with her own, pulled back to 'blow it up', then reached back in for a quick ruffle of Sun's golden hair.

"Ugh, Ya-ang." The boy pushed the offending hand away and twisted out of reach. He disappeared over the back of the couch before Yang could harass him again. She heard him walking back to the kitchen, "Weiss, I'm hungry…" Evidently, lunch was a more appealing prospect.

Yang's focus was already returned to her laptop, though, because she had more pressing matters to attend. The home page for a search engine sat open on the screen, the cursor blinking inexorably in the search box. Yang was facing one of her greatest challenges, and she-

"Hey Yang, you joining us for lunch?"

"Uh, no Rubes, I'm not hungry. I have some work I want to finish up."

"Okay." Ruby didn't question the decision.

"You _do_ remember we're going out this afternoon, right?" Weiss apparently did.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just not hungry. I'll be ready to go when you are."

When Yang heard the other two continue their conversation, she refocused on her current predicament: whether to Google _Blake Belladonna _or not.

_I really, really want to know more about her…_

_This isn't the way to do it._

_Okay, listen, it's not like I haven't done this kind of thing before. Besides, it's completely normal for this day and age…_

_It's wrong, not to mention cheating. Shouldn't you be learning more about her by TALKING to her?_

_It's not like I'm stalking her. _

_Oh really?_

_I'm not STALKING, I swear! Just once…_

_NO!_

_One time, just one little itty-bitty time…_

_NO!_

_Okay, okay… I'll flip a coin._

Yang reentered the world of the living long enough to shove her hand between the couch cushions in search of an errant coin. Unsurprisingly, she found one.

_Heads I do it. Tails I don't. _

-Flip-

…

…

_I'm doing it anyway. _The proverbial angel on her shoulder facepalmed.

Yang was aware her actions were dubious at best, so she chose, rather generously, she thought, to look at only one search result. The web page that she chose was that of the Vale Center for Gymnastics, and Miss Blake Belladonna was listed as an instructor.

_Oh ho ho. _Yang smiled stupidly to no one in particular. _Aw man, that's so cool… _Yang's brain was temporarily overrun with images of cute girls in leotards flipping over balance beams and uneven bars and one image in particular, of a woman in a tight black leotard with purple splashes in all the right places, back flipping dexterously across a floor, then landing in a muscle-straining split…

"What are you doing?"

"Wha- Sun! Hey, get your feet off the furniture!" Sun was perched on the couch's armrest opposite Yang, and at the chastisement, he grinned wickedly and flipped backwards off the sofa.

Yang rolled her eyes, "No showing off, Monkey Man," but she smiled warmly when Sun continued to cartwheel and somersault around her feet. She watched the young boy tumble about the den for a few minutes, but then froze as a revelation suddenly hit her. _Monkey…gymnastics. Monkey…gymnastics. _Her violet eyes, fixed unseeing on Sun's last known position, slowly widened in comprehension.

Yang sprang from her seat faster than light. "GYMNASTICS!" And time – consisting predominantly of Ruby, Weiss, and Sun – momentarily halted around her while it recovered from her physics-shattering seat ejection.

Yang, oblivious to the shock she caused, turned her exuberant eyes to the other two women, "Don't you think that would be perfect for Sun? Huh? _Gymnastics_." Yang couldn't help the self-satisfied smile that came over her features. _I am _brilliant.

Weiss narrowed her eyes at Yang's ridiculousness but was too polite to call out Yang on the behavior she exhibited in her own home. "Actually, our parents thought the same thing. They just enrolled Sun in a program. Why?"

Yang took a sharp breath. "Where?"

"Uh, Vale Center for Gymnastics."

An even sharper intake of breath. "No way!?"

"Uh..."

"You're joking!"

"N…"

"Vale Cent… agh! No _way_!" Yang wasn't really talking to Weiss at this point. She had her head pinched between her hands as if to contain her gleeful disbelief. One wouldn't be able to easily tell if she were excited or just had a skull-splitting headache.

On the other side of the room, Weiss was exasperated. "Ruby, what is _wrong _with your sister?"

"I'm not sure."

Yang came back to Earth with crashing clarity. "Okay, okay, wait, wait." Each word punctuated by a skipping step towards the white-haired woman. When Yang arrived, she straightened up, adopted an earnest expression, and cleared her throat. "Weiss, can I bring Sun to his next class?"

"Excuse me?" Weiss deadpanned.

"Oh, come on. I think it would so cool, seeing him jumping and flipping and whatnot. It sounds really exciting." Yang turned to the boy, "What do you think, Monkey Man?"

"Yeah!"

"You can't bring him, Yang." Weiss was surprised to see the blonde look almost hurt.

"Weiss-."

Weiss held up her hand to stop her. "It's Monday right after school. The bus drops him off." Weiss, sensing Yang's anticipation, sighed, "But … you can pick him up."

"Aw, yes!" Yang punched the air for added effect. "You hear that, Monkey Man? You and me, buddy." Yang and Sun exchanged high fives.

Weiss crossed her arms. "You two better not get into trouble." At the look that passed between the two yellow-haired conspirators, Weiss clarified, "That means no motorcycle, Yang. My brother isn't going to be killed by your buffoonery. Now go get changed so we can get going."

Yang rolled her eyes and huffed as she walked away, "Her _name_ is Bumblebee."

Ruby, who had remained silent the duration of Weiss and Yang's conversation, turned to Weiss as she saw her sister round a corner, "You think something's up, don't you?"

Weiss' blue eyes remained on the corner Yang had disappeared behind. "Your sister's hiding something, Ruby, and we're going to find out what it is."

**A/N: I don't know if Bumblebee is a she, he, or otherwise, so I just chose feminine.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers.**

**Stay tuned for more.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: This took longer to get out than I wanted. This chapter just did not want to get written. After many rewrites, I still hate it. But this is it! Last chapter. Plus an epilogue, which I uploaded as well to compensate for the lengthy wait time. **

**Chapter 4: Flirts and Spies**

"Weiss, why did we get here so early?" A voice whined from the passenger seat of a car parked in the lot of the Vale Center for Gymnastics.

"We don't want to miss Yang, Ruby." Weiss was staring intently out the front windshield towards the entrance of VCG.

Ruby sighed. "Misis so smupid."

"No eating cookies in my car!"

"'M so hungry…"

"You're getting crumbs everywhere! Ruby, you -."

"There she is!"

Any mess Ruby was creating Weiss forgot as she swiveled her head towards the direction her companion pointed. Yang was walking across the parking lot, oblivious to their presence. She had her hands shoved inside the pockets of her brown leather jacket and was focused on the ground before her feet. When she approached the entrance, she paused to peer up at the 'Vale Center for Gymnastics' sign. After a pensive moment, Yang rolled her neck and stepped through the doors.

"Let's go, Ruby."

"…"

"And leave the cookies!"

The interior of VCG was about twice the size of a typical gymnasium; blue protective mats covered the floors and pieces of various gymnastics equipment stood around the arena. This main space was used for both training and competition, so one wall of the gym was lined with short bleachers to accommodate spectators. A break in the bleachers indicated the presence of a door; it was through this that Yang entered the gym. She approached the training space, but was prevented from entering by a wall that stood about chest-high.

Yang scanned the area and spotted Sun immediately, doing handstands with the rest of his classmates. It seemed he was holding out the longest, while his peers were falling over sideways and backwards. She could see the ecstatic grin on his face as he realized he was the only one left upright.

Yang smiled to herself and shifted her attention to the opposite corner of the gym. A group of male teenagers gathered before a pommel horse, watching as one of their peers swung around the handles. A red-haired man stood nearby calling out instructions. Adjacent to the boys was a group of female teenagers. They stood before the uneven bars, watching as their instructor – Blake – spotted the girl spinning above her.

Yang stared for a couple more seconds, lamenting Blake's baggy blue t-shirt, before she remembered she was in public. She settled against the separating wall, resting her chin in her hand, and turned back to Sun. Of course, Yang's focus was weak, and the blonde found her gaze drawing frequently across the gym to the far corner. Blake's attire was disheartening for Yang, but occasionally the raven-haired instructor had to reach up to assist a student, and her shirt climbed up her abdomen to expose a sliver of skin. Unfortunately, Yang was too far to be able to really appreciate the sight.

Yang switched her attention to the red-haired man, Blake's co-instructor. He hardly appeared forgiving, with an unsmiling face and a militant stance. _Ugh, too stoic. Blake is so much nicer to look at. _So Yang went back to that.

After some time, the teenage students finished on their respective equipment and gathered together on the floor exercise mat. Instead of continuing practice, it seemed they were settling down for a group talk. Blake and the red-haired man exchanged a few words between themselves before turning to the students, and Yang's eyes narrowed at the proximity of the two instructors. But the closeness was soon disrupted when Blake excused herself from the gathering and began walking towards Yang. _Oh crap oh crap oh crap. _

Yang wasn't sure if Blake was actually coming to her, so she fixed her eyesight on Sun and rearranged herself into a more casual posture. Of course, Yang was unable to maintain nonchalance without belying her true target, and she inevitably cast her gaze towards the black-haired woman. Unwavering gold eyes stared back at her.

"Hello, Yang."

_Oh crap crap crap_. "Hi."

A small smile graced Blake's lips. "What brings you here?"

Elsewhere, Ruby and Weiss had settled for a position of reconnaissance behind the corner of the bleachers. They had been watching Yang gawk at the far corner of the gym –the exact opposite of where Sun was - for about ten minutes. It was unclear as to who her objective was – the red-haired man or the black-haired woman – but as Blake approached the separating wall, they had their answer. Well, Weiss did anyway. Ruby was a bit slow on the uptake.

"I wonder who that is." Ruby was whispering into Weiss' ear as they bent behind the bleachers.

"Shh. Pay attention." Weiss whispered – it was more of a hiss, really – back across her shoulder to Ruby. Ruby simply shrugged at Weiss' urgency and fell silent as the duo continued to spy.

After a few minutes of observation, in which Yang managed to tangle her hair, choke on her laughter, and accidentally spit on her conversation partner, Weiss shook her head in sympathy. "Oh Yang," she hiss-whispered.

"What's happening?"

"Don't you see?"

"See what? I don't understand!"

"Ruby, your sister-"

"WHAT? What's wrong with my sister-."

"Ruby, get down! What's _wrong _with your sister is that she is a hopeless _flirt._"

Ruby took a moment to consider the scene. "Now that you mention it…" After another brief pause, Ruby added, "Hey, ya gotta admit, she's doing a better job than that one time at the bar, you remember? With that blue-haired dude?"

Weiss shuddered. "Oh god, don't remind me, Ruby."

"Heh. She wasn't even drunk. And all she kept saying was, 'He's so pretty.' Yeah, Yang, pretty _gay_. Even I could see that. He he."

"Yeah, well, let's hope for Yang's sake this one's gay, too."

Because of their intense interest in Yang, Ruby and Weiss did not see the hovering figure to their side.

"Are you guys spying on Yang?"

Weiss flinched in a rather indecorous manner and Ruby had to clutch at Weiss' dress to keep from falling over. "Sun!" The boy who disturbed them stood on their side of the separating wall. Apparently class was over.

"No! Of course not!" Weiss' testimony was accompanied by Ruby's vehement head shaking.

Sun remained staring at their unmoving figures, until a cheerful voice caught his attention.

"Hey, Monkey Man! I promised you some ice cream! Ya ready to _banana_ split this joint –oh!" Yang's exuberant smile wavered when she noticed Ruby and Weiss. "What are you guys doing here?"

After enough time had passed in which Ruby and Weiss fumbled over inadequate answers, the yellow-haired boy threw up his hands. "Geez, you guys are so weird. Can't we go get ice cream?" He shook his head as he walked to the exit.

The three women watched him move away. "Yeah, alright." Yang shrugged and followed the boy. She grabbed Ruby in a one-armed hug as she passed and called over her shoulder. "Come on, Weiss. I'll even treat you to an ice cream."

Ruby allowed herself to be guided towards the exit. "You're in a good mood, Yang."

Weiss heard Yang's deep laugh. "I gotta date, Sis!"


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Part I: First Date**

"I actually kind of Googled you. That's how I found out you worked at VCG. But then, it turns out…Sun is a student there! Go figure."

"Oh? Is that all you found out?"

"Yeah, I didn't think I should look too hard. That wouldn't be fair."

"Oh."

"How do you like the calamari?"

"I… Googled you as well."

"You did! Ha ha. That's so funny. What did ya find out?"

"Well, you are employed at Signal Elementary-."

"Yup, I am."

"- you went to Beacon University-."

"Yup."

"-your credit score is 680-."

"Uh, yeah..."

"-your home address is-."

"Whoa, Google told you all that?"

"Mm. And more. You hold your alcohol well-."

"I'm sorry?"

"Yes, there was a video-."

"What?"

"-something like Sigma Alpha Pi's Annual-."

"No."

"-something or other. Yes, _Dragon Master _was the champion three years in a row."

"…You really did your research."

"Actually, that was only the second link. The third link was also a video-."

"No."

"-Spring Break wet T-shirt contest-."

"Oh no_._"

"- was wondering if the 'Dragon Master' moniker had to do with your name, but the fourth link-."

"Hey Blake. These shrimp are to die for, huh? You want some more. They're really good…"

"-Halloween costume with the two dragon heads right –_there-_. Very creative-."

"Maybe we should get some more shrimp. You want some more? Waiter!"

"-your left one was Puff, right? And your right one was-."

"Waiter! Another Sunrise for me, please. And some more shrimp for my friend."

"-their tails came down to cover your-."

"Wait! And some more calamari."

"-wearing nothing else except for those dragons. It was a nice costume. Did you make it yourself? Yang?"

**Part II: At the Grocery Store in the Not Too Distant Future**

"Aw, shit!"

"Yang! Don't swear in front of Kip!"

"Ah, sorry."

"How did you even become a school teacher?"

"Ah ha…"

"I hope you don't swear in front of your students."

"I don't."

"You have."

"Kip!"

"_Yang_."

"I don't know what she's talking about!"

"It was a big swear, too."

"Kip!"

"I can spell it."

"Kip, no."

"F-."

"NO, Kip!"

"_Yang Xiao Long_."

"Jaune stapled my finger! It really hurt!"

"Yang, I don't- oh."

Blake was pushing the cart, but she stopped abruptly at the sight before her. Two familiar women, one pushing a half-filled cart and one poising a box of Pumpkin Pete's to drop amongst the gathered groceries, were seemingly bickering about the health benefits (or lack thereof) of said cereal. They both were startled into silence by the trio staring at them.

The light blonde steering the opposing cart was the first to speak. "Ms. Belladonna, Yang. How are you doing? Hi, Kip."

"Fine…" "Well, thank you."

"Hi, Ms. Goodwitch. Hi, Ms. Fall."

"Hello, Kip. Ms. Belladonna… _Yang." _

"Hi Cinder… Hi Glynda. What a coincidence."

...

...

"Well, have a good day."

"You too..." "You as well."

"Goodbye, Kip. I look forward to seeing you next year."

"Goodbye, Ms. Goodwitch. Bye, Ms. Fall."

…

...

"Were they… sharing a cart?"

"I…uh…"

"They live together."

"Kip! Not so loud! Aw, crap. Cinder totally heard you-."

"_Yang_, what did I say-."

"Not now Blakey. We gotta go! Go!"

-the (official) end-

**A/N: Thanks for reading along! **


End file.
